


fool's gold

by colororange



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kara isn't supergirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colororange/pseuds/colororange
Summary: Lena has a crush on Kara and Kara needs a fake girlfriend for the holidaysIt's a messy situation





	1. the beginning

“Miss Luthor, Kara Danvers is here to see you.” Her secretary Jess’ familiar voice rang through the line. _Strange_ , she thought, _I don’t remember us having a meeting set up_. Regardless of the sporadic visit, Lena would never turn down time with the reporter. Even if it was always work related and Kara was coming for the sole purpose of getting a quote for her next article, Lena couldn’t say no to her.

After telling Jess to send her in, she quickly checked her hair to make sure it was still tightly secured in its sleek ponytail and adjusted her black blazer over her blouse, smoothing down her skirt as well. Wanting to seem as natural as possible, Lena focused back on the paperwork she had been going over as Kara came in with a small knock on the door.

“Lena, hi. Sorry for just dropping by like this.” Lena looked up from her files and couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. Lena always found the reporter to be charmingly adorable, in her fitted pants and cardigans that she seemed to love so much. “Are you busy?”

“You know I always have time for the best reporter in town.” Kara flushed at the compliment, the rosy blush standing out on her cheeks. “Come in, make yourself comfortable.” Kara sat across from her in her usual spot as Lena waited. She seemed hesitant to say whatever it was she came to say, fidgeting in her seat and looking anywhere but at Lena.

Lena could tell she was nervous about something by the way she kept adjusting her glasses and played with the hem of her cardigan. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting? Working on your next big article?” Lena encouraged.

“Uh, well — no, not exactly. This is actually a more…personal visit I guess?” Now that was interesting. Of course, Lena and Kara were on friendly terms at this point, but Kara had never shown up in her office under the pretense of anything but work before. Lena couldn’t help but feel a little excited over whatever this was.

“It’s just that, well, my family always has this annual fourth of July party and it’s like a really big deal for us. We do it every year and invite everyone over for a cook-out and there’s fireworks and swimming and this really big jumping castle for the kids that I used to love when I was younger, but now I obviously can’t really use it, you know since I’m an adult and all.” her ramble was followed by a nervous giggle, which Lena had to admit was quite cute, but also she hadn’t been able to follow a word Kara said. Why was she telling Lena about her family’s fourth of July celebration?

“So anyways, it’s a lot of fun but also a little stressful, you know?” Lena nodded as if she had any clue what Kara was talking about. “I mean everyone’s always asking me if I’ve met anyone yet and it’s easy to say I’m focusing on school or work but now it’s getting a little harder and my mom, who is actually wonderful most of the time, is really pressuring me lately to start dating and- “

“Whoa Kara, slow down.” Lena interrupted, bringing the girl to a halt. As much as she enjoyed listening to Kara talk, she did still have other work and meetings to get through today and all this confusion was starting to give her a headache. “I’m sorry, but, what is all this about?”

After a deep breath, Kara seemed to nod to herself in determination. Sitting up straighter, she looked Lena in the eye. “I’m asking you to come home with me as my girlfriend.”

Well, that wasn’t at all what she expected. Lena could feel her heart trying to beat out of her chest at the word girlfriend. She wasn’t even paying attention to the absurdity of the whole situation, just the fact that sweet, beautiful, brilliant Kara Danvers was apparently asking Lena to be her girlfriend. Sure, they’d never even been on a date or had anything besides a professional relationship and maybe friendship between them, but who cared? Lena sure didn’t.

“You would of course be my pretend girlfriend but I really think you’d be the best candidate for it.” Kara rushed to assure her, as if being a pretend girlfriend would ease whatever tension had suddenly come over Lena. “All you would have to do is come home with me for a few days, pretend to be into me around my family, then you’d be free to go. I know it’s really weird and sort of creepy to ask of you but…what do you think?”

_Pretend? She wants me to be her fake girlfriend?_ Just like that, Lena felt the disappointment. Of course, Kara Danvers wasn’t actually asking her out, it was just a favor. In Lena’s position, being the CEO of a corporation as big as L-Corp was, people have always asked her for things. Money, possessions, whatever they thought they could get out of her, but this was by far the strangest thing anyone’s ever asked her for.

Lena didn’t have a response for it. Should she say no? Obviously, that would be the only logical answer. But there was also a part of her, despite the ache of it all, that really wanted to just make Kara happy. It was a bizarre situation, but what could it really hurt?

“Lena, are you okay?” Kara was starting to fidget in her seat again, a worried frown set on her face as she waited for Lena to just say something. “Listen, just forget I even said anything, okay? That was completely unprofessional and I totally understand if you’re upset. I’ll just go.” Kara was getting up to make a hasty retreat, throwing her bag over her shoulder and pacing towards the door.

“Kara, wait.”

She paused at the door, ready to be scolded by Lena. It had seemed like a good idea when she’d thought it up last night, but after seeing Lena’s reaction she wasn’t so confident. Lena would probably want a restraining order after this mess and Kara totally wouldn’t blame her.

Lena seemed to have gained control of herself and sat stoic in her chair, her face set in a neutral mask. “Give me the day to think about it and I’ll let you know. Deal?”

“Oh! Are you sure, Lena? You don’t have to, I swear I won’t bring it up again if you just say no.”

_Just say no, tell her absolutely not._ “I will consider it.” Even if that was the dumbest decision Lena had ever made, she couldn’t even be upset about it when Kara’s whole face lit up like that and the next thing Lena knew, she was enveloped in a warm hug.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! I know you haven’t even said yes but, you have no idea what this means to me.“ Kara was still squeezing her tightly as she thanked her. By the time Kara let her go, she felt light headed and was wearing her own dopey smile.

Kara rushed out soon after, saying that she needed to get back to work before Snapper noticed she’d left. Lena assured her she’d call later with her final answer, even though there was really no point to that. Lena knew she was going to agree to it, no matter how odd it was. Kara practically had her wrapped around her finger at this point.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, Lena figured, being Kara Danvers fake girlfriend and all. She would be helping her friend out and if it meant spending extra time with her, then it was just a win-win situation.


	2. let's get lost

_my mom’s so excited!!_  
_i can tell my sister’s a little skeptical but it should be ok_  
_do you have any food allergies? my mom’s wondering_

The consecutive text messages should have been enough to make Lena regret her decision. _Should have,_ but instead it did just the opposite. It was nice to communicate with Kara like this, it was so casual and not something Lena was really used to. She didn’t have many close relationships that didn’t revolve around her business. In fact, Kara was one of the few people she might even consider a friend. It seemed like it was mutual feeling, but Lena was also convinced that Kara was just naturally this open and friendly with others.

_remember to pack something to swim in cause we spend a lot of time in the pool :)_

Reading the newest text, Lena felt her body flush at the thought of what was to come. This trip would definitely be the death of her, she decided, even as she went in search of a bikini to throw in her bag. She chose her best one, a lacy black two-piece, because she wouldn’t really be Lena Luthor if she didn’t show off a little bit.

It was already almost midnight so Lena decided she should probably head to bed since Kara was going to be picking her up early in the morning so they could get a head start on the road. After sending Kara a quick text, telling her to stop worrying and to go to bed, she went through her suitcase one last time to make sure everything was ready.

She shouldn’t be feeling as excited for tomorrow as she was. She was all jittery and couldn’t stop her mind from thinking. She knew this was a messy situation and anyone would tell her so, but the idea of getting a short vacation with Kara Danvers seemed like heaven.

One worry she couldn’t escape was meeting Kara’s family and friends. What if they hated her or thought of her as some rich snob like everyone else seemed to? It shouldn’t have even mattered, as she’d likely never see them again, but it would be a bit of a downer if it made things awkward with Kara in the future. She would hate to have to lose a budding friendship over it.

-

In the morning, Kara arrived right at eight as promised. She was wearing a plain t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, showing off her unexpectedly muscled arms, and a pair of short jean shorts. It was such a contrast compared to Kara’s usual look for work but it fit her well nonetheless. Lena suddenly felt a bit too dressed up for this road trip, considering the black sundress she was wearing.

“Hey!” Kara hopped out of her car, coming around to where Lena had been waiting by the front doors of her apartment building. “You look great. Ready to go?” Lena nodded, surprised by the unexpected compliment. Maybe her dress wasn’t such a bad choice after all. Kara grabbed Lena’s suitcase from her, carrying it easily to the trunk of her car, before coming to open the passenger door for Lena. It was way too early for her to be this charming, they hadn’t even left yet and Lena was already swooning.

They set off on the road, Lena in the passenger seat and Kara behind the wheel. The drive should be easily four hours, but Kara assured Lena she could totally cut it down to only three, which wasn’t really assuring at all. Lena just nodded and smiled along while double checking that her seatbelt was securely fastened, just in case.

Through the drive, there was a lot to be learned about Kara Danvers. Surprisingly enough, she was a good driver, if not a little bit risky occasionally. She also had an eclectic music taste, judging by the playlist Kara made for the trip, which she loyally sang along with. Lena thought her voice was beautiful before she’d even heard her sing, but now it was almost angelic. Kara also clearly loved her junk food, as she had enthusiastically pointed to the backseat, where a bag packed full of snacks sat, and told Lena to help herself.

Lena couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so relaxed and free. Usually trips for her meant meetings and angry old men and very little sleep, not singing along with Kara Danvers and binging on more sugar than she’d usually have in a week. It was a nice change of pace.

“So, we should probably get our story down before we get there,” They were about halfway through their trip when Kara turned down the volume on the music. “Should we just keep it casual, like we met while working and went from there? Or it might be fun to spice it up a little, what do you think?”

Up until this point Lena had nearly forgotten why she was here in the first place. It was too easy to get lost in the world where she was just spending time with her girlfriend, going home to meet her family for the first time. But she had to wipe that image from her mind and focus on the actual reason she was on this trip at all.

“Casual would probably be best. We do want it to be believable after all.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Kara agreed. “But I think either way it’ll be pretty hard to believe.”

Lena didn’t understand that at all. Would it really be so shocking that the two of them could possibly get together? She thought they would have made a great pair; they were both attractive, many of their ideas seemed to align, both ambitious in their careers. Not that it would ever happen, but it didn’t seem _impossible._

“What about it would be so unbelievable?” she asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of her tone. 

Clearly, she’d failed, as Kara tried to soothe her. “Oh, no! I mean, not that it’s unbelievable, it’s just – well, I mean – _look at you,_ ” Kara gestured to her, as if that would explain it all. “I’m pretty sure my sister’s going to have a hard time believing I got someone as pretty as you.” she laughed.

Lena blushed, trying her best to not grin as wide as she wanted to at the compliment. Sure, people called her pretty and every other possible adjective to describe her looks all the time, but Kara made it sound so _sincere._

“You’re not exactly awful looking either, Kara. You could have just as easily found someone else, someone who you could really be with. Why do it this way?”

Kara bit her bottom lip nervously, glancing over at Lena as if she was thinking over the best answer to give her. “I’ve tried the whole dating scene. It always ends the same way, I meet someone, we get along okay but it’s never really anything special, you know? We try to pretend for a while that it could work, but it’s not enough I guess.” she shrugged, focusing back on the road in front of her. “Maybe I’m just too picky.”

Lena could understand that sentiment. She’d long since let go of the idea of settling down with anyone and having a family of her own one day, especially now that she was in the middle of the most success her business had ever seen. People weren’t willing to put up with her life, and she wasn’t willing to give it up for just anyone. “I don’t think that makes you picky, Kara. You shouldn’t have to settle, you deserve the best.”

It was Kara’s turn to blush now as she gave Lena a sweet smile. Lena wished she could make her look that way all the time, but she was always conscious of not being overly flirtatious and making the girl uncomfortable. She looked so lovely like this, Lena had to stop herself from reaching over and tucking a strand of that blonde hair behind her ear.

“You do too, Lena.”

-

It was a little before noon by the time they made it to the small coastal town Kara’s family lived in. It was quaint and homely in a way Lena had only ever seen in movies, with the local shops lining the main street and the suburbs full of adorable but small houses. Near the outskirts of town, they finally pulled off onto a long gravel driveway. It led to a beautiful, and surprisingly large, white house on the lakeside. Lena thought it looked like the perfect family home to have grown up in and felt a slight pang at the thought.

Kara parked the car and sat for a moment, taking a deep breath to collect herself before turning to Lena with a smile. “You ready for this?”

What else could Lena do but nod and follow Kara’s lead. She tried to tell herself not to be nervous, but her heart was still racing as they made their way up the porch and stopped in front of the large front door. _For God’s sake, it’s not like it really matters what they think of you,_ she chastised herself even as she ran her hands through her hair, making sure there were no wayward strands. Kara’s hands halted her action, holding Lena’s tightly in her own.

“Relax.” she chided playfully, with a smirk on her lips. “You look perfect, everyone’s going to love you.”

Before Lena could even think of a response to that, Kara was ringing the doorbell and not even a minute later they were greeted by an older blonde, beautiful in her age. Lena assumed this was Eliza, Kara’s mother. “Kara!” she cooed, pulling her daughter into a tight hug. After pulling away, though still keeping an arm around her daughter’s waist, she turned to Lena with a smile. “This must be who you were telling me about.”

Kara turned to smile brightly at Lena too, before grabbing her hand in a strong grip and pulling her closer to her side. “Mom, this is Lena Luthor – my girlfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who commented, left kudos, and read the first chapter. i really appreciate it <3  
> i'm on college break and stuck at my mom's for another week with not a lot to do, so i'm hoping updates can continue to be fairly quick?? who knows though


	3. willing victim

In the first twenty minutes of being in Kara’s childhood home, Lena already felt more comfortable than she expected to be throughout the whole trip. The house was just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside and it had a warm and welcoming feel to it. Kara excitedly took Lena on a mini tour, showing her where the bathroom and kitchen were as well as Kara’s bedroom, where she was to sleep. 

Aside from the house, Eliza was also extremely welcoming to Lena and, surprisingly enough, not intrusive at all. Lena had been slightly worried they’d be interrogated about their relationship as soon as they stepped foot in the house, but instead Eliza asked them about how their trip went and offered them a late lunch.

Eliza Danvers was everything Lena had always imagined in a mother -- lovingly overbearing, indulgent, genuinely interested. It was obvious the mother and daughter were close and Lena envied the relationship more than she cared to think about.

She felt a little uncomfortable watching the two interact, as if she was intruding on their time together, so she excused herself to go make a few necessary calls to work. It wasn’t too hard to escape the office for the holiday weekend, but she was still the CEO after all and had to keep tabs on everything happening with her away.

Stepping out the back door through the expansive kitchen, she seated herself on the bench swing on the porch. The wind was mild, just a light breeze, which felt nice against her bare arms. From her spot, the view of the water below where the house sat was sparkling and beautiful in the sun. She hoped that there would be time to tan while staying here, it seemed like the perfect way to unwind.

She’d wanted to make the calls as quickly and as efficiently as possible, as she didn’t want to waste her time out here on the phone when she could be relaxing. But after checking in with Jess and a few different department directors, a chunk of time had gone by. As she was finishing up the final call for the afternoon, she could hear the backdoor sliding open and shut. A moment later the bench weighed down slightly as Kara sat beside her.

“Everyone still surviving with you away?” she teased as soon as Lena was free.

“Barely so.” Lena joked back, earning a chuckle from Kara. She stared off into the water for a moment, enjoying the serenity, but could feel Kara’s eyes on her still.

“Seriously though,” Kara continued, in that nervous tone she got when she was unsure of something. “I know it’s not easy to just step away from work like that. I really do appreciate everything you’re doing for me, I hope you know that. You’re like, the best – and I totally owe you one in the future!”

“Careful what you promise, Kara.” Lena smirked mischievously, already imaging the potential of cashing in on that favor. “I may just take you up on that in the future.” Kara smiled, dimples showing and all, but didn’t take back the offer.

The wind had gotten stronger since Lena first came outside, now slightly rocking the bench swing and blowing Lena’s hair to one side. Suddenly, Kara leaned forward a few inches and tucked some of her dark strands down, keeping them in place and cupped her jaw in her hand softly, as if she would lean in further any minute. Lena was surprised by the brazen act, but wasn’t about to push the girl away.

“I hope you don’t mind, but my sister just pulled in the driveway, which means the girlfriend act has officially started.” Kara’s tone was meant to be playful, but her words gave no comfort to Lena.

Sure enough, as she turned around, she spotted the motorcycle that sat parked next to Kara’s car, along with a brunette leaning against it. With her helmet held between her hand and hip and the all black ensemble she sported, Lena had to admit it was a bit intimidating. She was carefully watching the two of them, not even bothering to hide her gaze. Whether it was out of curiosity or something else, she couldn’t be sure.

“Hey Alex,” Kara yelled out, waving her arms in the air to catch her sisters attention as if she hadn’t already seen them sitting there. “Come over here!” As intimidating as Alex’s leer was, it was quickly replaced with a bright smile to match her sisters. She walked up to them slowly, never quite looking away from Lena completely until she reached her sister. Reaching out an arm, she pulled Kara into her side in a loving gesture.

“So, Kara, who’s your new friend here?” Alex nodded in Lena’s direction. At the mention of Lena, Kara reached over and grabbed her hand. Lena did her best to act comfortable with the touch, but the new act of holding hands with Kara gave her a rush of sensation.

“Alex, this is my girlfriend. I told you about her the other night, remember?”

Lena held out her free hand in greeting. Alex eyed it carefully, as if it could be potentially harmful, before giving it a tight shake. “Lena Luthor.” Lena introduced herself. “It’s lovely to meet you Alex. Kara’s told me so much about you.” she went for flattering, hoping it would help melt the ice a little.

“I know all about you Ms. Luthor, I’m actually a big fan of your entrepreneurship. I’ve followed L-Corp news for a while now.” 

This surprised Lena more than it should. Her business was certainly big enough for some to know who she was, but she wasn’t anticipating any of Kara’s family knowing of her beforehand. She preferred to make her own first impressions on people, instead of the media doing it for her.

“Anyways, you and my baby sister, huh?” Alex continued. “Last I heard, Kara was using you in one of her articles, not dating you.”

“I suppose we’re just very private about our relationship.”

“You know how it is with new love,” Kara cut in, dramatically throwing an arm around Lena’s shoulder, pulling her into her side and practically cuddling her on the bench. “I wanted to keep her my little secret as long as possible, she’s just too special.” The act was already too over the top for Lena, but to make it even more uncomfortable, Kara ended her statement with a loud kiss atop her head, startling Lena a bit.

Alex didn’t look any more convinced, just a bit disgusted by the display of affection. She seemed to decide to let it go for the moment though, seeing that she wasn’t going to get anywhere. Instead, her frown turned to a polite smile.

“Well, nice to officially meet you Lena. I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to catch up later.” The promise felt more like a threat and Lena was sure that even if she wanted to escape it, Alex would make sure they talked at some point. It always made her nervous meeting people who already had an idea of who she was, because more often than not she wasn’t presented in the best light. “Anyways, I’m gonna go inside and get settled. See you two in a bit.”

As Alex left, Kara breathed a sigh of relief from the side and broke out into a grin. “That went pretty good I think!” she said seriously.

“Good?” Lena gasped. “Is that how everyone is going to act?” Kara still had her arm wrapped around Lena, so she took advantage of the position and leaned into her a bit more, enjoying the small comfort for the moment.

“That was just Alex being Alex, she’s protective I guess.” she shrugged, her hand now idly playing with a few long strands of Lena’s hair. “Besides, it’s not like she doesn’t like you, she’s just a little…surprised.”

Lena didn’t feel so confident about that. If this whole trip was going to be as awkward as that encounter, then she’d rather go home early. Maybe they could stage a breakup if it came to that, or a fight big enough to warrant her leaving at least. She’d hate to leave Kara hanging like that, but was just now realizing the reality of the situation and how she probably wasn’t the best choice for Kara’s girlfriend, considering she had absolutely no clue how to be a real girlfriend to anyone, much less a fake one.

All her relationships up until this point in her life had been safely guarded and distant. One-night stands, a few people she met up with occasionally, but nothing beyond that. Even if she had wanted to really be with someone in a committed relationship, there wasn’t anyone she could imagine doing so with. Well, admittedly Kara had crossed her mind a few too many times in that respect, but that never felt attainable.

“It’s not all going to be like that. We’re going to have so much fun this weekend, I swear. Just trust me, okay?” Kara was peering down at her, those damn expressive blue eyes and that sweet smile. Lena was a complete sucker for it. Whether she knew how to be a girlfriend or not, she’d have to figure it out before the end of this trip.


	4. game night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out i'm pretty bad with consistent updates sooo  
> anyways, sorry if this seems super jumbled and awful or whatever, i tried!!

Lena laid spread out on a beach towel in the backyard, the sun’s intense heat on her skin, enjoying the buzzing warmth of it. She wore a pair of big sunglasses and let her long hair loose. She was on the edge of unconsciousness, her senses dulled until she felt a presence looming above her.

Blinking open her eyes, she saw Kara gazing down at her, bright smile replacing where the sun was moments ago. She’d switched into her own bikini at some point, a fitted white one that contrasted well with Lena’s black one. Even better than the bikini was the sight of her smooth skin and muscles on display proudly, which Lena tried too hard to not gawk at as she lifted her sunglasses to rest atop her head. She appraised the blonde with an arch of her eyebrow.

“Thought I might find you out here. Enjoying the sun?”

Lena hummed an affirmative. “Come join me.”

She didn’t wait for an answer as she scooted aside on the towel, making room for Kara. Kara plopped down beside her, not bothering to lay down but hugging her knees to her chest instead. Lena could feel Kara’s gaze upon her body. “Enjoying the view, hm?” she teased.

“You definitely need another coat of lotion. Your skin’s gonna burn like crazy.” Kara scrunched up her nose, looking at her pale skin almost analytically.

“You do know how to sweet talk a lady Miss Danvers.” Lena deadpanned, content to ignore the advice and go back to her nap until she felt a nudge against her side as Kara attempted to roll her over. “What are you doing?”

“Flip over, i’ll get your back for you.” At Lena’s stare, she just nudged her again until Lena went to one side. As Lena gave up and settled on her stomach with her head resting atop her folded arms, she felt Kara straddle her back and tried to slow her suddenly rapid pulse.

“This isn’t really necessary--”

Lena was cut off as she felt Kara’s first touch to her back, cold from the lotion she’d gathered in her hands. She worked diligently, moisturizing Lena’s back muscles and making her way down her spine to the small of her back.

Still working the lotion in, Kara leaned down till she could speak directly into Lena’s ear. “Does that feel better?” Lena would have been sure she was being seduced if it had been anyone else.

“Mmm.”

Kara was silent again as she continued to work her muscles, gathering a bit more lotion into her palm as she went. Finally, Lena felt the pressure from Kara lift as she raised onto her knees, now hovering above Lena.

“Okay, you can turn over now.” 

Lena didn’t even question it, blind to Kara’s instructions. It was a perfect picture of relaxation, her eyes closed and a content smile on her face. She was expecting Kara’s hands back on her soon after repositioning to her back, but after a few moments she lifted her lids to check.

Kara remained hovering above her on her knees, hands just inches from Lena’s firm stomach and an intense look in her eyes as she stared down at the body beneath hers, starting to lose any upper hand she may have had.

Finding the girl caught up in her own head was the perfect opportunity for Lena. “I suppose i’ll have to finish myself off then, hm?” she teased.

“What?!” Kara looked as if she was just caught doing something awful, as her gaze finally broke from whatever part of Lena’s body she was ogling and met Lena’s smirk.

“The lotion, Kara?” 

“Oh, that’s right! Gotta, um, lotion you up,” she rubbed her hands together again, ready to dive back in.“I can do that, no problemo! I guess i’ll just start here...”

Tentatively, she started back at Lena’s shoulders and made her way down her arms, very strategically avoiding anything else. Her touch was much more delicate than it had been previously, but Lena just let her work. She still looked a little panicked, her forehead scrunched in the middle and avoiding Lena’s eyes.

Kara was adorable when she got flustered, but Lena couldn’t help wanting to mess with the girl a bit.

“I think you may have missed a spot.Kara.”

Bless Kara, she actually looked worried that she had as she went back over for a second coat, even slower as she focused intently on getting every inch. Moisturizing Lena’s collarbones, her stomach and hip bones, still careful to not get too close to Lena’s bikini though.

As she heard the sound of the backdoor sliding open, Lena smirked, seeing Alex in her peripheral vision as she gawked at the position the two were in.

“Jesus Kara, maybe wait til you’re in your room to start feeling your girlfriend up.”

Kara blanched, flying off Lena and toppling onto the ground at impressive speeds. “Lotion!” she screeched, as if that explained everything. “I was just--”

“Whatever, just be happy it wasn’t mom who saw you, imagine how awkward that would be.” Kara flushed even more than Lena thought was possible, wide-eyed and scarred by the thought. “Anyways, I was thinking of inviting everyone over for a game night--”

“Game night!” Kara brightened, her eyes suddenly sparkling with excitement. Standing up, she extended a hand down to Lena. “You can meet the gang.” she smiled.

Lena accepted the help onto her feet, resigned to abandoning her relaxation. She was apprehensive about more introductions, but Kara looked so thrilled at the idea.

“I guess you’re down with it,” Alex commented, watching the two of them, the curiosity from earlier back in her eyes. “I’ll go let them know then.”

Lena waited until it was just the two of them, wrapping her arms around her stomach tightly to ease her sudden anxiety.

“This will be great, Lena! James and Winn will be there, they’ve been my best friends since like forever, and I think Lucy’s in town, she’s like amazing! Oh, Alex’s girlfriend too! She’s pretty cool. Gosh, it’s going to be so much fun,” Kara rambled, excitedly talking with her hands.

“You seem to have a lot of friends.” Lena observed.

“Yeah! Soon they’ll all be your friends too, they’re so great.”

Friends and Lena Luthor weren’t usually used together.

-

Kara’s group of friends seemed like a tight-knit one and Lena could sense the familiarity and ease they had amongst each other. Alex nearly never left her girlfriend Maggie’s side as they both sipped on their beers. There was James and Lucy, who were possibly the most perfect couple around, looks and personality wise. And then there was Winn, who had a somewhat awkward charm about him and had gushed immediately about L-Corp technology after being introduced.

“Winn,” Kara said, cutting off one of his rambles,” Remember when I said not to act too much like a fanboy? This is what I meant.” She was smiling though, only teasing her friend.

“Alright, alright.” He put his hands up in surrender, relieving Lena from the conversation as everyone started to gather around in anticipation for the first game of the night. While Lucy and James were up, Kara took a seat on the armrest of the couch Lena sat on, one of her arms swung around Lena’s shoulder. It was so domestic Lena regretted having to get up when it was their turn.

Lena had never played many party games before, didn’t even really fully understand the rules, but after watching a few rounds figured it was easy enough. Kara gave her a thumbs up as their timer started and Lena began throwing out hints.

“Okay, well...we met here once for a few months back.”

“Starbucks?” Lena was surprised she’d remembered the rare time that they had actually met somewhere outside of Lena’s office, but nodded and flipped to the next card.

“Ooh, this was a highly influential classical composer,”

“Uh...”

“The moonlight sonata…”

Kara’s face was scrunched up in thought, getting a crinkle between her eyes that was a bit distracting in its adorableness. Lena should probably have passed on this one, but Kara’s intense thinking face was worth losing out on points.

“He also shares his name with a famous dog.” Lena hinted, watching as Kara perked up and threw her hands in the air with her answer.

“Beethoven!” she shouted in glee, nearly hopping off her seat in excitement. Lena laughed, their timer now going off, and made her way back to her seat. “You’re such a nerd,” Kara teased.

“I’m just cultured.” Lena corrected, smirking. “Who thinks the dog Beethoven before the man?”

“It’s a dog, nothing else matters!” 

In the middle of Alex, the most competitive of the bunch, aggressively giving out clues to Maggie, Kara got up to answer the door as someone pounded on it. Lena tried to keep her attention on the game but her curiosity got the best of her when Kara let a handsome man in with a welcoming hug.

They stood off to the side in the kitchen for a few moments talking. There wasn’t any way to decipher what they were saying but there was definitely copious amounts of laughing. And touching. Lena watched out of the corner of her eye as the man pulled Kara into a side hug and kept his arm around her.

Lena felt a nudge to her side and looked over to see James looking at her knowingly. She flushed, knowing she’d been caught staring at the pair.

“That’s Mike, old friend from high school.” She nodded, not sure what to do with that information.

It wasn’t like she was jealous. That would be ridiculous considering Kara wasn’t even hers to be jealous over. But to James it probably seemed like that with the way she’d been staring daggers into this Mike’s back.

“He seems...nice.” Lena said, smiling tightly.

“Eh,” James shrugged. “He’s a funny guy, not too bad sometimes but a little douchey if you ask me.”

Lena covered her mouth as a chuckle escaped, calling the attention back to them. Kara looked between the two of them suspiciously as she came back from the kitchen, Mike following behind her.

“Lena, this is Mike,” Kara introduced, gesturing to the two of them. “Mike, this is--”

“Lena Luthor, the one who finally managed to steal Kara Danvers heart.” He teased, holding out a hand. Everyone chuckled and Kara blushed pink, but Lena couldn’t ignore his smug grin. “I should congratulate you, she’s a tough one to catch.”

“I suppose it just takes the right person.” She shook his hand tightly before pulling back, reaching for Kara’s hand instead to hold.

Everyone settled back into the game, but Mike had taken residence right next to Kara, nearly squishing himself between the sofa cushion and her just to fit. 

Lena grew annoyed and was ready for the night to end. She tried her best to not let it show, because everyone was actually as great as Kara had side, latest addition aside. Kara was still so excited and giddy to have everyone in one place.

She continually whispered little jokes to Lena on the side or squeezed her arm as she got up to get more snacks, so Lena really couldn’t be too upset. As long as she didn’t pay attention to Mike’s infatuation too much. Lena supposed the two of them were actually quite similar, both striving for Kara’s affection. She reminded herself that only one of them actually got to date the girl, well, _sort of._

“Alright, big surprise here, James and Lucy still won by a long-shot on this one.” Winn finally announced after tallying up the score. James and Lucy high-fived while everyone groaned.

“Fine, you guys may have won this round but Lena and I are gonna get you one day. Right, babe?”

Lena flushed lightly at the nickname, which she would have slaughtered anyone else for daring to use. She imagined a future where she was surrounded with Kara and her friends like it was an everyday occurrence instead of a one-time meeting of two worlds. “Definitely.” she agreed, earning a bright smile from Kara.

Soon after everyone was getting ready to head out for the night, Winn asking Lena a few more questions about her company first before Kara shooed him away with a laugh, James and Lucy promising they’d be back with everyone else the next day for dinner, and Lucy even pulled Lena into a tight hug before leaving. “Sorry, I’m a hugger!” she’d said, and Lena could only smile and hug her back, enjoying the facade of friendships for the night.

Mike also pulled her in for a hug, one far more stiff on her side but she allowed it for the sake of politeness. Afterwards he made his way to Kara, a hug for her as well with an added bonus of a kiss on the cheek. He didn’t seem to have many boundaries, Lena thought.

But finally it was just the two of them, everyone having cleared out and Alex gone to get a drink with Maggie.

Lena and Kara put away the games and cleaned up a bit in the family room. They worked in companionable silence for a few minutes, before Kara hip-bumped Lena.

“They really liked you, I could tell.”

“They barely know me, Kara.” Lena rolled her eyes in fondness, fluffing up the pillows on the couch for the fifth time.

“Exactly! Imagine how much more they’ll like you once they get the chance to know you.”

Kara seemed to forget about the reality of their relationship. Realistically, Lena knew there wouldn’t be a future in which Kara’s friends grew to be her friends and they all got together for game nights and they did couple things.

Fake girlfriends didn’t do those things.


End file.
